The Other Side
by BurnBrighterThanTheSun
Summary: Haymitch and Effie have learned to deal with each other. Accepting the flaws that both of them had, all for the sake of making sure there was some success to come out of District 12 every year. They did what they had to do and fought tooth and nail along the way. Every year was always the same. But this year started different.
1. Chapter 1

Complacent. I dealt with her and she in return dealt with me. A drunk and a Capitol beauty queen. Our only job was to foster some hope of self-preservation in the children we shipped to the Capitol for their deaths. Effie managed it far better than anyone else. She shouldered the pain and the feelings and did it all with a god damn smile on her face. She was chipper, annoyingly pleasant, and bright eyed. He hated it. Each smile made him drink more. Each Capitol phrase that tumbled out of her painted lips made him resent everything about that place she called home.

The Capitol claimed everything good he had left. He was left a husk of man too dependent on a drink. Perhaps that's why she loathed him. He could see it in her eyes. The way she pitied him. He hid behind the anger and the pain, uneager to reveal anything real about him. Her over exuberant lifestyle entwined with the games made him sick. She willingly worked for the Capitol. She reveled in the glitz and the glamor and she was… happy. How hideous.

He was bitter, hell he certainly knew that. So there she stood, decorated in a brilliant blue hue this year. Blue glitter on her eyes, blue paint on her lips and a damn blue wig to boot. What did she look like under all of that paint?

"Haymitch." She said brightly as her greeting. Cold and indifferent as ever.

"Trinket." He shuffled to our more liquor in his glass.

"See you haven't change in a year." She eyed the liquor. "Can you stop for 10 seconds and mentor these kids?" She tapped her foot on the carpet, glancing back at the door where the two tributes were held.

"I'll talk to them later give me a break, Effs." He slouched back in his seat. "The train just got under way let me have a damn drink."

"Don't call me that, Haymitch." Effie looked annoyed, she always looked annoyed. "You act like you haven't had a drink yet today, I can smell the liquor on you from 10 feet away." She braced her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"I drink for a damn good reason, Princess." He slurred and raised the glass as if to cheer her on. He knocked back a large sip and waited. He knew she'd bite at that. She bit at any chance to harp on him. She always did. It was what they did. Bicker. Argue. He had to admit it was fun to ruffle her feathers and watch her squirm.

"You drink because you're a coward." She glowered, her eyes fell shut. "What good reason is that?"

"Get out." He warned.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Effie's eyes brimmed brightly. "You wouldn't… Coward."

"Get out!" Haymitch shouted, his fingers white knuckled on the glass in his hands.

"You think you're the only one suffering?" Effie poked him in the chest as she rounded on him. "Those children over there are suffering! The nation is suffering. Buck up and deal with it Haymitch." She breathed. She was tired of him. Tired of his martyr attitude. He was a victor for god's sake. He should be fighting instead of giving up.

"And what about you, Princess. Are you suffering too?" He glared at her. "Too much pressure to wear that corset and make-up? Too much food to eat in the Capitol? It must be so hard doing what you do."

Effie felt that like a slap to the face, "How dare you… You have… You have no idea." She stepped away. That one hurt. "I've had enough of you for the day." Effie stalked away retreating to her chambers on the train.

It felt colder now on the train. His mind was reeling from the fight. This was one for the record books. They always started the games like this. It was how they said hello. He called her princess, she called him a drunk. But it was never like this. Maybe… Just maybe he took it too far. Suddenly his liquor tasted all wrong.

An hour passed before he found it in himself to move. Something compelled him to walk down the corridor and hesitate to knock on Effie's door. He mustered the courage to do it and that's when he heard it. A pitiful sob. Effie was crying. Something about that didn't sit right with him.

Effie Trinket, darling escort of District 12, fashion icon of the Capitol was crying? She hardly seemed the type to cry.. He never saw her cry. Effie Trinket was… sad. He was to blame for it. Bubbly, perky, always smiling Effie trinket was holed up in her room consumed with tears and he, Haymitch Abernathy was all to blame for it.


	2. Chapter 2

You shouldn't be so upset, she told herself. He's a cruel drunk, self-medicating with liquor. Maybe you shouldn't have called him a coward. She wasn't the epitome of bravery either, hiding her pain behind couture and her work. Effie Trinket was an actress, she knew about putting on a new face and playing the role she needed to. She could push the reality away and hide in the surreal for as long as she needed too. But who was he to assume she wasn't suffering?

He had no idea what it was like for her.. What she did to get here. How much she regretted parts of her life. He was a Victor with his own pain, but how was he any different from her. She was trapped in a Capitol game, just like he was. She had to do her job or be killed, he faced the very same fate. So it would seem they weren't so different after all.

Effie sat at her vanity pulling the copious numbers of pins out of her wig. Blue mascara and glitter washed down her pale cheeks. Damn him for making her make-up run off. She placed the wig on its stand and buried her face in her hands. Despite her best effort the sobs couldn't be contained in her chest. Time passed slowly on the train and soon the tears stopped but it hardly ebbed the stinging pain in her heart. Or the pit of guilt in her stomach that continued to unsettle her mind. He stripped her of her control and poise.

Staring in the mirror, she washed the Capitol from her face. Taking off the fake eyelashes, the glitter and the blue hues that covered her skin. Her blonde hair flowed freely about her shoulders. She was a natural sort of pretty under all that make-up, not that anyone besides her team of stylists would know. She was never caught without being made up from head to her perfectly painted toes. The day was over and she would not be leaving her room until morning graced the train. She couldn't face Haymitch with civility and she was not going to bring herself to his level again.

Off came the restrictive heels, skirt and blouse. The soft clink of jewelry was heard hitting the porcelain tray she set it on every night. She wrapped herself in a fine silk robe and retreated to the shower.

Haymitch sat outside her door for hours, listening. She cried for so long and even for a hardened old drunk, he had to admit he felt bad now. He exchanged the booze for black coffee in effort to talk to her when he was more man than alcohol. But what could he do? If he knocked she wouldn't answer. She'd tell him to go away, she certainly would hear him out.

So just go in, walk in there and don't give her the option to tell you no. But… what if she was asleep? What would she be less angry at him for waking her or seeing her cry? He weighed the options and got to his feet.

He pushed the door open and walked in, not at all surprised at the appalling femininity of her train suit. Lace…Silk… Pink… Ivory… Everywhere. "Trink… uh.. Effie I.." He started but was met with a terrified shriek.

"What are you doing! Get out! You fool, don't you knock!" Effie was clad in a little silk robe and her skin was pleasantly pink from a hot shower. Her hair was wet, and well wouldn't you know it, she wasn't wearing make-up. She looked different. Haymitch couldn't stop looking.

Effie folded her arms in front of her chest and stared at him indignantly. "What do you think you are doing! I could have been naked! Where are your manners! Oh, I forgot you lack almost all of them."

"Oh can it, Eff's you haven't got anything I haven't seen before." He grinned and watched her puff up and fight for something to say to him.

"Get out, Haymitch! You've done enough for one day. I'm tired and I'd like to spend some time away from you." She looked defeated and there was that sadness in her eyes, right next to the redness from crying. He rubbed the back of his head and lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said after a short minute. "I heard you crying.."

Effie pursed her lips and looked at him, he seemed uncomfortable and lost. She could smell the coffee on him.. For once he drank something other than booze. "So now your eavesdropping by my door? You know Haymitch, it takes all I have to do what I do with a smile on my face. I'm tired and I'd like what little privacy I have right now without you invading on it."

He deserved her pushing him away, "I was wrong to play that card against you." He had to keep trying, maybe she would see he was trying to be sincere. Sincerity, that being a trait that didn't come easy for him at all.

"What card?" she brushed a hand across her face, collecting some of the moisture dewing on her skin. Why was he suddenly like this? So… likeable and dare say it.. cute? He was like a little kid struggling for the right thing to say to her. Stop it.. Stop it Effie.. You're mad at him.

He leaned against the door frame, "Assuming that you don't know what it's like to suffer. You might not know what it's like to starve but I failed to realize that the Capitol might have similar holds on you, like the ones that have on me." He glanced up at her. "I'm sorry, clearly you are suffering and I hurt you needlessly."

What the hell was going on with him. "Are you serious right now?" She looked confused. "You are the world's most difficult person to work with and now you're being nice to me.. Why did you wait so long to act like a decent human being."

He laughed, "You aren't such a likeable ray of sunshine all the time either, Princess."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. He took another look at her, that robe was awfully short. "I like structure and schedules, what of it." She admitted.

"Bossy."

Effie gasped, "I take pride in my appearance, that's not bad!"

"Capitol peacock."

"You're rude!" She snapped.

"Annoying."

"Mannerless!" She rounded on him.

"Exhausting."

"Insufferable!" she said loudly and clasped her hands over her mouth, not meaning to yell. He was stuck somewhere between playful and crass, and it was… endearing. "I'm going back to my bathroom… When I return… I want to be left alone." She said firmly and hurried into the bathroom. The door slid shut behind her and she shut her eyes, daring to smile. What had gotten into him. Haymitch Abernathy had a nice streak? Who would have thought that.

She waited a few minutes and peeked her head out of the bathroom, "If I stay here does that mean you'll stay in that bathroom forever?" Haymitch smirked from his perch on her bed.

"Haymitch! Get out!" Effie whined and charged at him with a pillow.

"I'm so afraid…" He teased and got up, being chased by a harmless Effie Trinket armed with a pillow. He opened the door to leave and turned back toward her. "Effie?"

She sighed breathlessly and looked at him, "What Haymitch.."

"Nice legs, Princess." He grinned contemptuously.

Effie gasped and flung the pillow at him as he shut the door. Effie massaged her temples and shut her eyes. Dealing with him was exhausting and now he was so different. He was mildly likeable and enjoyable when not stumbling drunk. It brought a smile to her lips. Haymitch Abernathy had some likeable human qualities? Has hell frozen over?


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't emerge until well after breakfast. Perhaps it was too much to say what he said last night. But he upheld his part in the games. That morning over breakfast he gave his best advice to the kids he'd be responsible for this year.

The boy was eager, a strong 17 year old boy from the seam. He could hold his own for a few days. But the girl…He saw the way Effie looked at her. The 12 year old did nothing but tremble. She was a baby. From what he could tell the girl was afraid of him. She wouldn't be alive long enough to count and that killed him.

Effie emerged just before their arrival to the Capitol. Dressed in her finest as always. Blue was her thing this year, but today it was a tealish color that looked very pretty against her skin. Haymitch found himself thinking about that skin a lot last night. She was pretty under all the Capitol crap and no one would ever know it. He saw how she blushed when he saw her so exposed last night. All that frill and finery made her look unnatural and sometimes he had to admit it was frightening.

"Chins up darlings!" She chirped as the train stilled. "They've been waiting all night to see you off the train. They being your fans!" She smiled and motioned for them to follow her. "You'll be taken right to the stylists to get your make overs, how exciting!"

Haymitch rolled his eyes and the boy nodded, but he took it in stride and was the first off the train. The little girl burst into tears, at which Haymitch didn't know what to say. He clammed up and looked helplessly at Effie. She motioned for him to speak up. He was the mentor not her. But Haymitch looked increasingly uncomfortable with each tear the girl shed. Effie annoyingly waved him off. "Go after the boy!" she mouthed and pointed him off the train.

"Sweetheart…" Effie dropped to her knees to level with the girl. "You need to be courageous… You can't let them see you cry, not here sweetheart. If you must cry do it when no one's watching, that way they can't use them against you." Effie brushed the tears off the girls face.

"Miss Effie…" the girl whimpered, "I'm scared."

That little voice broke her, Effie felt a lump in her throat. This little girl was far too young. It had been years since they had one this young from District 12. "Everyone gets scared sometimes, even I do. So does Mr. Abernathy, but don't tell him I said that." Effie smiled, "Whenever you get scared you come find me okay? While you're here, I'll help you out."

The girl nodded, and Effie knew in that instant this year would be different. This little girl and Haymitch would kill her. Effie took the girls hand and led her off the train teaching her how to work a crowd and fake a smile. Effie knew all about that these days.

Effie didn't see Haymitch at all that night. He had so cleverly vanished as soon as the tributes went for their make overs. But Effie was so used to having to be an escort and mentor, to pick up where he always left off. She saw to it that the kids made it to bed early, taking extra time with the girl to tuck her in. That's when she heard the stumbling sounds from the living room of the suite.

She didn't have to get up to know it was Haymitch, drunk Haymitch. "Good night, sweetheart. My rooms at the end of the hall if you need me." Effie smiled and hurried out of the room.

Haymitch was sprawled on the couch with his eyes shut and a bottle of liquor in his hands. "Well it didn't take you long to get back into the swing of things." Effie chided and approached him. "I don't need to know where you were, but you need to remember I am not a mentor. You are a mentor, act like one."

Haymitch groaned and squinted at her, every damn time she was a buzz kill. "Just for once… stop." He took a swig from the bottle.

Effie put her hands on her hips, "No. God Haymitch, get your act together!" She whispered angrily. God forbid he wake the two kids up, they didn't need to see him like this. "Get up and go take a cold shower, sober up." She snatched the bottle and turned on her heels to dump it down the drain.

He was too drunk to stop her, barely able to get off the couch. It didn't stop him from trying to hurt her with his words. "Have fun for once, stop taking all mine from me." He stumbled to his room down the hall, next to hers and slammed the door.

Effie was left there jumpy from the slamming door and all fired up that she didn't get her chance to bite back at him. She retreated to her room and breathed easier as she took off her jacket and wig. She unbuttoned the first few buttons on her blouse and pushed up the sleeves so she could finally free her feet. She started removing her make-up in her bathroom when she heard the violent retching from the bathroom on the other side of her wall. Haymitch… She sighed and tried to ignore it. He deserved it. Karma seemed to find him quickly, that made her slightly happy. But all she felt now was guilt. He was insufferable and mean but maybe his demons were worse.

She dried her face and stared at the wall and heard him groaning and retching in the bathroom still. Damn him. She padded over to his room and walked on it. Typical Haymitch, his room was a mess. She approached the bathroom and announced her presence. "Haymitch…"

"Go'way." He panted. Buttons covered the floor, it seemed he tried to rip his shirt off rather than unbutton it. He was sprawled over the toilet bowel. Effie wrinkled her nose and pushed up her sleeves.

She gently touched his upper arms, "C'mon sit up, Haymitch." She leaned over to flushed the toilet to rid the smell from the room.

He jerked away from her. "You didn't hear me, I don't want your help." He managed to sit up and to her dismay, wiped his mouth on his shirt. This is what she had to work with? She sighed and reached for a cup on his sink and filled it with cold water.

"Oh I heard you." Effie said softly. "I'm choosing to ignore it. Drink this.. Slowly." He reached for the cup and sloshed it before drinking it. She watched him as she got a washcloth wet and kneeled next to him, placing the towel on the back of his neck

He hiccupped and leaned closer to the bowel, "Course you are.." He paled again and she saw his shoulders tense.

"Just get it out Haymitch.." She said softly and winced as he got sick again.

It was several minutes before he talked again. "I can't…" He panted.

She looked at him sadly, "Can't what?"

"I can't do it this year…" He took a deep breath and cradled his head against his hand. "That little girl… Youngest one of the whole damn crop of them."

Effie winced and readjusted the cold cloth on his neck. "Yes you can do it.. You have to, Haymitch. I don't like it any more than you do, but you have to get up and be brave for her. You cannot fall apart like this. Not in front of her."

Haymitch just shook his head that he understood. He shifted uncomfortably and sat up straighter. "You should go to bed." Effie suggested as she got up and flushed the toilet for him again.

He got up slowly and staggered a bit into her. Effie grabbed his arm and clenched the back of his shirt. "This way." She huffed and pointed him toward his bed which he unceremoniously flopped on. Struggling with his shirt and throwing it off. Effie sighed and tossed the things on his bed off and pulled off his shoes.

"Why are you so nice to me right now?" He flopped an arm above his head.

"I don't know." Effie admitted and pulled the blankets over him and reached to turn off the light near his bed. "Good night, Haymitch."

He looked up at her, "You're beautiful." He said quietly. "Without all the stuff on your face."

Effie felt a flutter in her stomach, "You're drunk… Good night, Haymitch." She said again and turned for the door.

A hand circled around her wrist, "Effie… Stay… Please?" He looked up at her.

For the first time in her life Effie Trinket didn't know what to do or what to say. She couldn't stay with him. That was inappropriate. He was tricking her. Or was he? What was a girl to do now?


End file.
